1. Field of the Invention
This disclosure generally relates to automatic marine ship tracking systems and methods. More particularly, this disclosure relates to ship tracking systems and methods for accurately monitoring the movement of marine ships utilizing a limited number of transmissions from the marine ships.
2. Summary of the Invention
The preferred embodiments of the present invention relate to marine ship monitoring systems that automatically and accurately monitor ship movements and are easily installed and operated. Unlike conventional marine ship monitoring systems, the marine ship monitoring systems of the present invention automatically and accurately monitor the movements of ships utilizing a limited number of transmissions from the ships, thereby advantageously reducing the costs monitoring the ships. Ships utilizing one of the preferred embodiments transmit a report to a remote tracking center periodically. For example, the ship sends the report to the remote tracking center when there is a significant change in the ship""s movement or position, or if a predetermined amount of time has elapsed since the ship last sent a report to the remote tracking center. The report includes current ship information, such as current position and current movement information. Because the ship sends a report each time a significant change in movement occurs, the remote tracking center may accurately extrapolate the position of the ship between the transmissions of the reports. In this manner, the remote tracking center may retain an accurate history of the ship""s position and movements at all times.
One aspect of the present invention is a method and apparatus of monitoring suspicious activity by marine ships from a remote location utilizing a limited number of transmissions from marine ships. The method and apparatus define geographic zones and threshold values corresponding to each of the geographic zones. Via a remote tracking center, the method and apparatus receive ship data including a current position of a ship; the ship only sending the ship data to the remote tracking center when a predefined ship tolerance is exceeded. The method and apparatus compare the position data with the geographical zones for determining if the ship is in one of the geographic zones. When the ship is in one of the geographic zones, the method and apparatus select the threshold values corresponding to the geographic zone and analyze the ship data with the threshold values for determining if the ship is undergoing suspicious maneuvers. Further, if the ship undergoes suspicious maneuvers, such maneuvers are flagged for investigation.
Another aspect of the present invention is a further method and apparatus of monitoring suspicious activity by marine ships from a remote location utilizing a limited number of transmissions from the marine ships. The method and apparatus define geographic zones and values corresponding to each of the geographic zones, the values including minimum speed values and change in track values. The method and apparatus define appropriate ship tolerances corresponding to each of the geographic zones. The appropriate ship tolerances include a time tolerance, a speed tolerance and a change in track tolerance. Via a remote tracking center, ship data are received including stored position data, current speed data and current track data from a ship, where the ship has stored ship tolerances and only sends the ship data to said remote tracking center when one of the stored ship tolerances is exceeded. The stored ship tolerances are compared with the appropriate ship tolerances and the appropriate ship tolerances are sent to the ship when the stored ship tolerances are not the same as the appropriate ship tolerances. The current position data is compared with the geographical zones for determining if said ship is in one of the geographic zones. When the ship is in one of the geographic zones, the method analyzes the ship data with the values corresponding to the geographic zone for determining if the ship is undergoing suspicious maneuvers. The method and apparatus also flag the ship for investigation when the ship is undergoing suspicious maneuvers.
Another aspect of the present invention is a further method and apparatus of monitoring suspicious activity of a marine ship utilizing a limited number of transmissions from a ship. Via a tracking center, the changes in the position of a ship are tracked with respect to predefined zones. In the tracking center, the speed threshold values are stored for each of the zones. Via a navigation receiver in the ship, position signals are sent from a transmitter of a position system. In the ship, ship data are monitored, the data including a current ship track and a current ship speed. In the marine ship, the ship data are compared with predefined tolerances and a ship report is sent to the tracking center when the ship data exceeds at least one of the tolerances, the ship report comprising a current ship position, a current ship track and a current ship speed. Via a communication unit in the tracking center, the method and apparatus receive the report from the marine ship. In the tracking center, the method and apparatus compare the current ship position with predefined zones for determining if the position of the marine ship is within one of the zones. In the tracking center, the ship report is analyzed for determining if the ship is undergoing suspicious maneuvers when the position of the marine ship is within one of the zones. The method and apparatus also flag the ship for investigation only when the ship is undergoing suspicious maneuvers.
Another aspect of the present invention is a method and apparatus of identifying environmental violators by utilizing a limited number of transmissions from marine ships. The method and apparatus receive ship reports comprising current position data from at least one ship, where the ship sends the ship reports when current ship data exceeds a predefined tolerance. The ship stores the reports in a storage database. An origination time and an origination point of an environmental spill are inputted. The method and apparatus compare the origination time and the origination point with the ship position reports saved in the storage database. The method and apparatus also select at least one ship that is the most likely ship to have caused the environmental spill.
Another aspect of the present invention is a method and apparatus that aids a ship in distress utilizing a limited number of transmissions from marine ships. The method and apparatus receive ship reports comprising current position data from ships, where the ships sends the ship reports when current ship data exceeds at least one predefined tolerance. The ship reports are stored in a storage database. A last known position of a ship in distress is inputted. The method and apparatus compare the position of the ship in distress with the ship reports stored in the storage database. A ship best suited to aid the ship in distress is selected based upon a plurality of factors, where the plurality of factors include the distance between the ship in distress and the best suited ship, the size of the best suited ship, the current track of the best suited ship and the speed of the best suited ship. The method and apparatus also communicate the position of the ship in distress to the best suited ship.
Another aspect of the present invention is a method and apparatus that projects the progress of a ship utilizing a limited number of transmissions from the marine ship. A model ship voyage is prepared. The method and apparatus store the model ship voyage in a storage database. Ship reports comprising current position data and current speed data are received from a ship when a predefined tolerance is exceeded. The method and apparatus compare the ship report with the model ship voyage. The method and apparatus also compute a planned arrival time of the ship at a final destination based upon the comparison between the ship report and the model ship voyage.
For purposes of summarizing the invention, certain aspects, advantages and novel features of the invention have been described herein above. It is to be understood, however, that not necessarily all such advantages may be achieved in accordance with any particular embodiment of the invention. Thus, the invention may be embodied or carried out in a manner that achieves or optimizes one advantage or group of advantages as taught herein without necessarily achieving other advantages as may be taught or suggested herein.